Mar
by Maniaac
Summary: Drabble, Kiyoshi/Hyuuga. Los océanos nunca se extinguen, solo las aguas cambian.


**Mar**

* * *

**Autor:** Yori {Maniaac}

**Pareja:** Kiyoshi/Hyuuga

**Serie:** Kuroko no Basket.

**Aclaraciones:** Segunda persona en cuestión de narrativa, Hyuuga cuestionando los por qué sobre su relación con Kyoshi, mucho, mucho caos narrativo. No shippeo principalmente la pareja, mas fue un regalo de amigo secreto que hice para navidad en un foro y dado que ya estaba hecho consideré pertinente compartirlo.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no basket es propiedad de **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**.

* * *

En el instante en que tú, Hyuuga Junpei, conociste a Kiyoshi Teppei, supiste de inmediato y casi por instinto que ibas a odiarlo. No sabías si era esa sonrisa carismática que parecía ocultar alguna especie de perfidia lo que te hacía revolver las vísceras, o aquella obstinada e intransigente actitud que tenía para contigo ante su reiterado intento de hacerte retomar aquel deporte del cual ya nada querías saber, muy al pesar de que antes hubiese sido la pasión que te sostenía y encaminaba hacia una victoria incierta, pero que perseguías seguro y tenaz.

Es por eso que todavía por tu mente te avasallan las interrogantes de como has llegado a envolverte con esa clase de persona que, según tu juicio, es aborrecible y detestable, de la forma en que ahora mismo te enredas.

Te has hecho la misma interpelación centenares de oportunidades, y siempre en la misma ocasión. Tu cabeza comienza a doler de aflicción al no encontrar una respuesta mientras tu cuerpo tiembla al sentir el choque eléctrico que provoca el roce de aquellas manos infames, que encienden esa llama oculta en lo más profundo de ti mismo, desencadenando olas confusas y dispares, coloridas, que solo marean más tu propia visión.

Él se acerca, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que entre ambos no hay más que solo una distancia que amenaza de quebrarse en cualquier momento, hasta que puedes percibir ese tibio aliento chocando contra tus labios y encendiendo tu pálido rostro. Tu voz se escapa solo para susurrar un mero _idiota,_ hasta que eres atrapado por completo en esa marea cálida en la cual ese sujeto te va hundiendo, cada vez más profundo hasta que estas seguro tocarás el fondo y no encontrarás una salida, porque siquiera existió un escape ya empezado ese juego.

Y entonces hay beso, hay un contacto íntimo que hace tiritar tus huesos, que causa una flacidez en tus rodillas, donde tus fuerzas ya no son fuerzas y siquiera voluntad. Y sabes que será inevitable resistirse ante esa clase de pecado que estás cometiendo, porque una vez que expongas esa sinceridad que te carcome y que por nada del mundo habrías de mostrarle, tu integridad se habrá perdido y no serás más que otra víctima nadando en esas aguas turbias pero atrayentes.

Eres tentado, buscado, atrapado entre esos brazos que te rodean, y lo que es peor, tu cuerpo responde, hasta un punto en donde aceptas cualquier tipo de invasión hacia lo que significa tu persona, advirtiendo el punto final a tu espaldas mientras flotas y flotas en esa deriva enloquecedora, en ese mix de sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas y que ahora contra toda tu asiduidad llegas a percatar.

Has caído en el mar Hyuuga Junpei. Eres un náufrago desorientado que ha probado las aguas y ha sido jalado hasta las profundidades. Te bañarán sus olas, ahogaran sus mareas, y al final del recorrido chocarán tus espaldas con una espesa arena que te sostendrán hasta que ya pierdas el último suspiro. Pero tampoco deberías querer regresar.

Porque Kiyoshi Teppei es tu odio, tu aborrecimiento y tu aversión, pero también tu pecado, tu culpa. Y no importa donde esté, ni lo que haga, ni lo por lo que pase, lo seguirá siendo. Él lo sabe, y solo puede esbozar una sonrisa cuando se lo repites mientras arreglas tus ropas con violencia y evitando su mirada.

Porque de seguro él parece entenderte mejor de lo que tú crees. Mucho más de lo que tú mismo logras entenderte.

* * *

Tu culpa fue herida y lastimada. Su título, su nombre –El rey destronado- quedó atrás, junto con lo que alguna vez fue el equipo que él hizo surgir de la nada y que llegó a ser un todo. Pero eso no significaba que desaparecería. Aún llevas una carga sobre tus hombros y haz de demostrarle que puedes con ello, que eres más de lo que cree aunque él mismo evidencia tu fortaleza.

Él volverá –Con su patética sonrisa, con su actitud incorregible, con esa integridad que te da náuseas, pero más fuerte y vivaz que nunca.

Después de todo, los océanos nunca se extinguen, solo las aguas cambian. Eso es lo que la vida me ha enseñado, y también de alguna forma, te lo ha enseñado a ti.


End file.
